elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fada at-Glina
|class = |services = Quest giver |location = Rahni'Za, School of Warriors |region = Craglorn |province = Hammerfell |quests = The Trials of Rahni'Za |dlc = Base }} Fada at-Glina is a Redguard found at the Rahni'Za, School of Warriors. Background The Vestige will meet Fada at a camp near the Rahni'Za, School of Warriors. When initiating dialogue, she will tell them she is the only survivor of an attack on the school by a former initiate of it; Abelazar. Abelazar had turned all the Sword-Disciples into mindless thralls using dark magic given to him by the dead Celestial Serpent. She will explain that the only reason she was able to make it out alive was because she had only completed the first out of five Trials of Rahni'Za, a test that will prove one's skill in combat. She will task the Vestige with defeating the traitor, granting piece to the fallen Sword-Disciples and thus avenging them. Interactions The Trials of Rahni'Za After the Vestige meets a student of the Rahni'Za, School of Warriors in a camp near the school, she will tell them the school has been taken over by a traitor and former students of the school which he turned into thralls. It is up to the Vestige to defeat the traitor by completing the five "Trials of Rahni'Za." Conversations :What happened here?: "Rahni'Za was once one of the great sword-schools, rivaled only by the Abbey of Blades. But a betrayer gained entrance through deception and trickery. He turned the mighty Sword-Disciples into thralls of the dead Celestial Serpent." ::How did the betrayer do that?: "The initiates of Rahni'Za prove their mastery by completing five increasingly arduous tests of strength and skill. I do not know how he did it, but the betrayer overcame the trials and killed Master Timen." :::Tell me where to find this betrayer: "I'd only finish the first trial when the betrayer struck, but it stands to reason he's in the most secure part of the school—the cavern at the end of the final trial. You'll need to complete the trials in order to avenge us." Can I ask you some questions?: "Ask what you will. I'm still looking for answers myself. I had only passed the first trial when these troubles struck the school. I suppose that's the real reason I was able to escape when the others were lost." :Tell me what you know about the trials: "The firs trial is called the Trial of Fire. The initiate must find the tombs of the flame-bearers and slay the gargoyles that guard them. Then the flame-bearers can light the braziers along the path to Rahni'Za." ::What are the flame-bearers?: "The flame-bearers are the spirits of three previous masters of the school. So devoted were they to training future Sword-Disciples, they bound their spirits here. Even in death, they teach new initiates the ways of the blade." :::And the other trials?: "The second trial is the arena, where the initiate Sword-Disciple must survive the melee. I was about to start this trial when the trouble struck. I don't know much about the other trials, but the initiates carried books that tell of them." ::::Why don't you have those books?: "The books are conferred on completion of the first trial. The school had gone to chaos and ruin before I received mine." :::Do you know why the betrayer did this?: "I know only the strange rumors I heard from the few initiates who had not yet turned by the time I entered. The betrayer was a member of the Scaled Court, a servant of the Celestial Serpent who they say has appeared in Craglorn." ::Why would the Serpent want to attack Rahni'Za?: "So it's true? The Serpent does walk the face of Nirn? I can't being to fathom the motivations of such a creature. But there's a legend that Rahni'Za's founder, his name long lost to history, dedicated it to the Warrior constellation." :The founder of this school worshipped the Warrior?: "Perhaps. Like the Abbey of Blades, Rahni'Za is a place of secret arts, admitting only those brave enough and strong enough to gain entry. There are more myths than facts about it. Perhaps the Serpent simply wanted to eliminate potential opposition." Quotes Gallery Fada at-Glina Gallery Image.png Appearances * Category:Online: Redguards Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Craglorn Characters Category:Online: Quest Givers